


Idiota

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firefighters, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck wasn't stupid. He knew there was no way that Eddie got those bruises by play fighting with Christopher. He knew what bruises caused by an incoming fist looked like. Hell, his father had taught him that lesson well growing up. He knew Eddie was lying. He wanted to ask him point blank what was going on but he had just gotten back into Eddie's good graces and he didn't want to push him too far and end up losing the progress he just made. Or maybe Eddie would push him. Push him into finally seeing what has always been there.





	Idiota

Buck wasn't stupid. He knew there was no way that Eddie got those bruises by play fighting with Christopher. He knew what bruises caused by an incoming fist looked like. Hell, his father had taught him that lesson well growing up. He knew Eddie was lying. He wanted to ask him point blank what was going on but he had just gotten back into Eddie's good graces and he didn't want to push him too far and end up losing the progress he just made. So, Buck kept quiet. Especially at Breakfast with Bobby. But Bobby wasn't stupid either. Buck could tell that Bobby knew something was off. It was only a matter of time before he brought it up. 

“What's up Buck? Something is clearly bothering you.” Buck shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“Just thinking, Cap.” Buck said lightly trying to deflect the conversation but Bobby had this weird power of being able to read his mind. 

“About Diaz?” Buck frowned at him with annoyance. 

“How do you do that?” Buck asked and Bobby smirked around the rim of his coffee mug. 

“Years of experience. You two make up? You guys seemed fine right before I sent you home.” Bobby raised an eyebrow as Buck looked down at his plate.

“Yeah, we’re good. At least I think we are.”

“Good. It hasn't been easy for him lately and he needs you in his corner.” Bobby stated as he took a sip of coffee. 

“I'm always in his corner.” Buck said without hesitation and Bobby smiled at him in a way that made Buck feel like he was left out of an inside joke. 

“You know when Diaz first joined the team, I thought for sure you two would butt heads. Glad I was wrong about that. You two bring out the best in each other.” Bobby said tilting his head slightly.

Buck rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “ Cap, you're making it sound like we are an old married couple.” Buck mumbled before chuckling awkwardly. 

Bobby smirked at him. “ You can communicate without speaking, you’re basically raising a child together, you would die for each other…” Buck cut him off. “Alright Alright.” He laughed for a second before a pit in his stomach started to grow as he thought about Christopher. 

“Still can't believe he let's me around Christopher after what happened.” He looked down at his cold coffee in his hands before a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to look up. 

“He lets you around him because you are a good man, Buck. What happened was not your fault, it was a natural disaster that no one saw coming. You saved Christopher that day and so many more. You are a great firefighter, Buck, one of the best I've seen, but more importantly you’re a good person. Diaz has always recognized that and so have I.” Buck felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. 

Bobby had been more of a father to him than his own and hearing that from him was exactly what he needed to hear in that moment.

“Thanks, Cap” Buck choked out. 

On his way home after breakfast, Buck thought over Bobby’s words. He hadn't really realized how close him and Eddie had gotten. But damn, now that he thought about it…No wonder Eddie was so pissed at him about the lawsuit. He pulled in to his parking spot, when his phone dinged. 

“Speak of the devil.” Buck mumbled as he opened up his messages.

Eddie:  
Just got a txt from Cap  
U good? 

Buck rolled his eyes as he got out of his truck.

Buck:  
Just a scratch man

Eddie:  
A scratch can kill u right now idiota!  
U shouldve called for backup

Buck sighed with exasperation as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. 

Buck:  
I had no time to wait for backup and Im fine  
Better shape than u

Buck watched the dots appear and disappear and smirked. Had he rendered Eddie speechless? That’s a first. 

Eddie:  
Whats that supposed to mean? 

Buck:  
I dont know man  
U tell me?

Eddie:  
Drop it Buck

Buck:  
So ur allowed to worry about me but I cant worry about you?

Dots. No dots. Dots. No dots. Dots

Eddie:  
Ur a pain in my ass Buckley

Buck snorted as he dropped down onto his bed. 

Buck:  
What are best friends for ;)

Eddie:  
Get some sleep Idiota

Buck:  
Sir yes Sir

Eddie:  
Get some sleep smartass!

Buck:  
Than stop txting me

Dots. No dots. Dots. No dots. 

The next day, Bobby had texted him to take the day and tomorrow he will be going back on runs with the team, which made Buck smile from ear to ear. Hell yes! He checked the time, it was 9 am and he knew that Eddie’s shift didn’t start until 11. He pulled out his phone and called him. It took two rings before he picked up. 

“Hey man, what's up? You good?” Eddie asked quickly causing Buck to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, man. I got the day off, if you need someone to watch Christopher today.” Buck said as he started his coffee machine.

“Pretty sure Cap gave you the day off to rest up not babysit.” Eddie shot back. 

Buck huffed as he walked over to the fridge.

“It’s a scratch, man.” Buck grumbled as he pulled out some leftover Chinese food. 

“You’re on blood thinners, Buck…” Buck cut him off.

“Eddie, man. I’m okay. I wouldn’t have asked to look after Christopher if I thought I would pass out or…” Buck started nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Buck that’s not what I was worried about, man. I told you before, I trust you with my son. If you are really up for it, then we will be over in twenty.” Eddie said as Buck heard a cheer from Christopher in the background that makes his heart burst with joy.

“Yes! I mean yeah, man.” Buck shook his head kicking himself for sounding so damn excited. 

He heard Eddie laughed on the other end. “Alright, man. See you soon.” 

The line went dead and Buck shoveled down some leftovers before cleaning up a bit. He couldn’t wait to see Christopher. It’s been way too long, partly his fault but still. It wasn’t long before he heard the lock in the door twist open from the living room. Christopher came charging in with a huge smile on his face that made Buck feel like he could save the world. 

“BUCK!” Christopher plowed into his arms and Buck hugged him back with a tight squeeze. 

“Hey buddy! Wow, you got so much taller since the last time I saw you! Soon you’re gonna be taller than your dad.” He teased earning a snort from Eddie. 

Buck gave him a nod which Eddie returned. 

“Alright, I gotta get going. Christopher you take good care of Buck today okay?” Eddie kissed the top of Christopher’s head and nodded at Buck again. 

“Behave!” Eddie said sticking his finger out at Buck causing Christopher to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

“Yes, Sir” Buck mocked salute earning a small smile from his best friend. 

After Eddie left for work, Buck and Christopher spent the day catching up. He couldn’t believe how much he missed in so little time. He felt guilt gnawing at him. The fact that the poor kid was dreaming about the pier and his mother… Made Buck want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and fight every one of his fears away. God he loved that kid. 

“Carla was mad at daddy cause he got home late again.” That caught Buck's attention. 

“Has he been coming home late a lot?” Buck asked gently and Christopher nodded as he played with his Legos.  
Buck frowned. What was Eddie doing after his shifts? Was he seeing someone? Buck was slightly surprised by the feeling of jealousy that tore through him but pushed it away like he did anytime he felt something a bit more than friendship for his best friend. No, Eddie wouldn’t be seeing anyone so soon after Shannon, plus him seeing someone wouldn’t explain the bruises. Well not those kinda bruises...not the good kind… the kind he was trying not to imagine leaving on his best friend’s body.

“I think he is sad because of me. I make him sad.” Christopher muttered lowly and it broke his heart. 

“Oh Buddy, you don’t make him sad, worried maybe but never sad. You are the light of his life. You make him so happy, Buddy.” Buck tried to reassure the kid as best as he could. 

Christopher looked him in the eyes. “Do I make you happy?” 

That question hit Buck so hard that he almost choked on the chip he had just munched on. 

“More than you could ever understand, Buddy.” Buck said as he pulled him into a hug.

“You make me happy too. And daddy. You make daddy really happy.” Buck tried to swallow but his throat was so dry. 

“Thanks, Buddy.” 

Later that night, Christopher had fallen asleep with his head in Buck’s lap. They had been watching the original Lion King. Buck was running his fingers through Christopher’s hair and browsing through his phone. He hadn’t even heard Eddie come in until he looked over to see him leaning against the staircase watching them. Buck nearly jumped out of his skin but Eddie put a finger to his lips to signal Buck to be quiet. He walked over and sat down on the floor by Buck’s feet and watched Christopher for a moment. 

“This is the most peaceful sleep he has had in days.” Eddie whispered and Buck could see the pain in Eddie’s eyes and he wanted so much to take it away.

“I should have been there, Eddie… I’m so…” Eddie cut him off.

“That’s not your job, Buck…” Eddie waved him off. 

“I know but… This kid kinda has my heart, man.” Buck stated as he looked down at the wonderful boy in his lap. 

He looked back up and saw that Eddie had tears in his eyes. “Eddie?” 

Eddie just shook his head and got up and made his way to the bathroom. Buck frowned and slowly moved Christopher off his lap and grabbed a pillow for his head before following Eddie. He found him clutching the sink and breathing hard. The man looked a second away from a breakdown and Buck was at a loss of what to do.

“I’m a horrible father.” Eddie muttered as he fought back tears and Buck felt like he had been punched in the gut at how wrecked his friend sounded in that moment. 

“You are a great father!” Buck whispered loudly as he walked over to put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie scoffed at him. “No I am not…” He looked so broken, Buck didn’t know how to help him. 

“Eddie come on, man. That kid loves you and admires you. You’re his hero and for good reason. You’re kind, caring and so incredible with him. The patience and work you put in with him, god Eddie, you have no idea how good a dad you are.” Buck tried to reassure him but Eddie just shook his head.

“Than why can’t I help him through this? Why can’t I make it better?” The desperation in Eddie’s voice was so heartbreaking. 

“You are helping him through this Eddie. All day, all freaking day, Christopher was talking about you. Daddy did this for me… daddy told me he’d take me to movies...daddy told me that he was making my favorite food tonight...Eddie, man. You are being too hard on yourself. What Christopher is going through there is no easy fix. It’s gonna take time but I know he's gonna be fine because he has you, man.” Buck said and Eddie frowned at him through the mirror before he choked out a silent sob and Buck pulled him into a hug. 

Buck held onto him as Eddie sobbed quietly. God this man has been through so much. 

“Thanks, Buck.” Eddie muttered after a few minutes before taking a step back and rubbing his hands down his face. 

“Hey, man. I got your back remember?” He teased and Eddie smiled.

“You know you’re his hero too right.” Eddie said and Buck smirked. 

“Well yeah. I mean I’m Batman and you’re Robin.” He stated cheekily earning a raised eyebrow from Eddie. 

“Why the fuck am I Robin?” Eddie grumbled as they exited the bathroom and walked over to the couch.

“Because I’m better looking.” Buck joked causing Eddie to roll his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, man.” Eddie laughed as he sat back down on the floor.

Buck sat next to him. “Just a few more minutes, don’t wanna wake him yet.” Eddie said and Buck nodded.

“I meant what I said Eddie, you are a good father.” Buck said seriously and Eddie still looked unconvinced. 

“My dad once told me that he wished that my mother had aborted me and that it would’ve saved him the trouble of having such a disappointment for a son.” Buck blurted out and he felt Eddie tense next to him.

“Fucking hell, Buck. That’s horrible.” Eddie said as he looked over at him with concern in his beautiful brown eyes. 

“He also beat the shit out of me every single time I lost a game.” Buck said trying to keep his voice from quivering. 

He saw Eddie close his eyes as his hands balled into fist. “How old were you?” Eddie asked through clenched teeth.

“The first time...six or seven.” Buck shrugged. “Pedazo de mierda!” Eddie hissed and Buck raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah he was.” Buck muttered lowly. “That’s why I know you are a good father. Because before I met you or Bobby...man that’s all I ever known. The day of the earthquake, when you were so worried about getting in contact with Christopher, I just remember thinking, now that’s a great man.” Buck said and Eddie looked down at his hands and Buck noticed the small cuts on his knuckles. 

“I screwed up, Buck.” Eddie whispered. 

“How’d you get those bruises and cuts, man…” Buck asked kinda scared to find out.

“Street fighting…” Eddie answered so lowly Buck barely heard him. 

Buck’s first instinct was to scream. God, he wanted to yell at him! How fucking stupid! How dangerous and stupid! He had to take a deep breath to calm down. 

“Why?” He asked keeping his voice as level as he could. 

Eddie blinked for a second before looking back down at his hands. 

“I got something wrong with me, Buck. I’m so angry, all the time. I just... I needed a release and Bosco thought it would be a good idea…” Buck snorted angrily at that. “Man, I got arrested for punching some asshole who was being a dick about Christopher and...I couldn’t call you because of the lawsuit and I got even more pissed. I’ve been pissed since Shannon and I fuck, man.” Eddie rambled and Buck took it in. 

“I got an old friend of mine, he got an MMA gym. It’s mostly for vets… It’s safe and it’s legal. I could make a call. Get you that discount.” Buck bumped his shoulder.

Eddie looked at him for a long moment. “I’ll stop going to the street fights and I’ll try out your friend’s gym on one condition.” Eddie whispered and Buck raised an eyebrow.

“Name it?” 

“Next time you go racing after a clearly out-of-their-mind woman with a man in their fucking windshield, you call me for backup.” Eddie said seriously but Buck could only smile.

“Deal.” 

The next day, Buck walked into the station feeling like he was on cloud nine. After Eddie and Christopher left last night, Eddie had called his friend, Jim. Buck had gotten a thank you text from him for the recommendation of a new client. Which meant Eddie took his advice. That made him so happy. Not to mention, he gets to go on runs today. 

“Damn! I’ll have what his having this morning.” Chimney said as he walked over to Buck noticing his good mood. 

Buck laughed. “That would be leftover pizza.” Buck said earning a disgusted look from Hen who had joined them.

“Seriously! Buckaroo, you need to take better care of yourself.” She tsked as they walked up the stairs to see Eddie and Bobby talking in the kitchen. 

“That’s what I said.” Eddie teased as he fist pumped Buck good morning. 

“Ready to go out today?” Bobby asked and Buck practically had to stop himself from shouting, “Hell yeah.” 

Bobby sighed but there was a teasing glint in his eyes. “Don’t do anything stupidly dangerous today.” He warned playfully.

“Don’t worry, Cap. I’ll keep him in line.” Eddie joked and Buck felt the world was right again.

Then the alarm went off and Buck was positively jumping with excitement. The excitement quickly faded when they arrived on scene and he went straight into work mode as they came up to a car wrapped around a tree.

“Chimney, Hen, front seats. Buck, Diaz, back seats.” Bobby shouted out.

Buck looked into the back window to see a little girl holding her left arm against her chest. She was no older than Christopher. He tried the door but it was no good. He looked over to Eddie who shook his head. Buck jumped up onto the back of the car and ducked in through the opened sunroof. Half of his body was in the car next to the little girl. Of course, he was upside down which made it a bit more challenging. The first thing he noticed was the bad condition the man in the front seat was in. Chimney had managed to get the passenger door open and was working on getting the man out.

“Hey, Sweetie. My name’s Buck. What’s yours?” He asked the little girl as he checked her over and out of the corner of his eye he saw Eddie starting on the back door with the jaws.

“A-a-an-nie.” The girl whimpered. 

“That’s such a pretty name. Am I right Eddie?” He shouted a bit over the sound of the jaws. 

“The prettiest.” Eddie called back out.

The girl seemed to calm down a bit. “Am going to check your arm okay, Annie.” Buck told her and she nodded still whimpering. 

She hissed slightly as he looked it over. It was clearly broken. “My dad...my dad.” Annie cried as Chimney and Hen got him out of the front seat. “Hey hey hey hey. Look at me, Annie.” He said as Eddie managed to get the door open. 

He appeared in the backseat to check her arm as Buck pulled himself up a bit to give him room.

“Is my dad dead!” Annie screamed and Eddie gave her a tight smile. “Your dad is in good hands. Let’s get you outta here okay.” Eddie said as he gently and carefully got her out of the back seat. Buck helped him get her on the stretcher. 

Buck spared a glance over at Chimney and Hen and breathed in relief at the sight. The man seemed to be stable enough to be transported. 

“How old are you, Annie?” Eddie asked as they pushed her towards the ambulance. 

“Eight.” She answered as she continued to cry. 

“Yeah? Our kid’s eight too.” Eddie said gesturing between him and Buck. 

Buck felt his heart nearly explode. Eddie mustn’t have realized how that sounded. They loaded Annie in the ambulance and walked back over to the truck, where the rest of the team was waiting. 

“Good job, guys.” Bobby nodded as he patted them each on the shoulder before getting in the truck. 

On the way back, Buck couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie’s slip, ‘our kid’. As in theirs. As in his and Eddie’s. He shook his head when he saw Hen giving him a concerned look. What the hell was happening to him. A year ago, he was a self-centered womanizing asshole. Now, now he was questioning his sexuality, his future...God he needed to talk to Maddie. He shot her a quick text. His phone dinged a few seconds later. Tonight was a Buckley night. 

Later that day, Buck was changing out of his uniform when Eddie walked in. They had changed in front of each other a million times but today it seemed different. Buck caught himself staring at Eddie’s naked back. Had he always been that ripped? Buck shook his head and hits it on his damn open locker door. 

“Fuck!” He growled and rubbed his forehead. 

“Shit, Buck you okay?” Eddie asked as his bare chest came into view and Buck wanted the earth to swallow him whole. 

“Fine! I’m fine…” He cursed himself for how high his voice got. 

Eddie gave him a weird look that bordered on amusement and concern. 

“Right. Hey you wanna get a beer tonight?” Eddie asked as he went back over to his locker. 

Buck cursed himself again for how his heart fluttered at that.  
“Sorry, I got a Maddie and Buck night tonight.” Buck answered and Eddie nodded.

“How’s Maddie doing by the way? She still having trouble with those damn drawers. I don’t mind going over to take a look at them.” Eddie stated offhandedly and Buck knew he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid like smash his mouth against Eddie’s.

“I’ll umm let her know. I gotta go, man. See you tomorrow.” Buck rushed out of there like the place was on fire...ironically. 

Later that night, Buck sat down next to Maddie on her couch playing with his beer label. 

“Alright, now that we went over the necessary how are yous. You going to tell me why you call this impromptu family meeting?” Maddie asked as she sipped her wine. 

“Don’t freak out...but umm I think that.. Maybe… I’ve been questioning...I think...I might be bisexual.” Buck blurts out and waits for a reaction from his sister but all he gets is a blink. 

“No shit.” Maddie laughed as she smiled a goofy grin.

“Wait you knew?” Buck asked so confused. 

“Buck, Sweetie. It’s always been there. You probably repressed most of it because of dad…” Maddie looked down at that. “But, it has always been there. You had a crush on my first boyfriend, remember?” And Buck did kinda remember that… He also kinda remembered that time he mentioned a guy at school and got the shit kicked out of him by his dad. 

“Is this about Eddie?” Maddie prodded gently and Buck nodded shyly. 

“I don’t want to ruin what we have. I love the guy. His my family. Him and Christopher. But god, lately, I’ve been attracted to him…” Maddie snorted. “You’ve been attracted to him since the moment you met him, Evan.” Maddie stated and Buck rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want him to hate me, Mads…” He whispered and he felt Maddie’s arms wrap around him.

“He could never hate you, Evan. But you need to tell him. If you don't, you are going to regret it. It might not turn out the way you want but it’s not fair to either of you if you don’t air this out. You both work such a dangerous job...” Maddie didn’t continue but she didn’t need to Buck understood. 

“Thanks, Mads.” Buck whispered. “Anything for you, Little Brother.” She whispered back.

Buck left Maddie’s feeling a bit anxious. He pulled out his phone. 

Buck:  
Hi

Buck wanted to die...hi...hi!

Eddie:  
Hi?

Buck groaned as he entered his place.

Buck:  
Hows ur night going?

Eddie:  
Christopher is sleeping pretty good tonight  
Hasnt been tussling or muttering in his sleep  
So its been a good night

Buck launched himself on his couch.

Buck:  
Thats great man

Eddie:  
U good?

Buck:  
Its been a weird night

Eddie:  
Buckley night got weird?  
Im shock :P

Buck laughed lightly.

Eddie:  
Hows ur head?

Buck:  
My head?

Eddie:  
Yeah the one you slammed into ur locker door ;)

Buck groaned again and ran a hand down his face.

Buck:  
I had blissfully forgot about that

Eddie:  
U ran outta there pretty fast

Buck:  
Had stuff to do before going to Mads

Eddie:  
Hopefully that means u went grocery shopping  
U need actual food Buck

Buck:  
Dude u sound like Hen

Eddie:  
Buck...

Buck:  
I got some food...veggies too

Eddie:  
Lol  
Hey u free after tomorrow’s shift?

Buck’s heart stopped for a second.

Buck:  
Should be

Eddie:  
Christopher is excited about this comic book shop opening up down the street  
He wants u to come with us

Buck smiled.

Buck:  
That sounds fun  
Count me in

Eddie:  
Thanks man

Buck:  
Yeah because spending time with my two favorite dudes is a chore;)

Eddie:  
Im a favorite?

Buck swallowed. 

Buck:  
Ur my best friend, never really had one before u

God, he sounds like such an idiot.

Eddie:  
Me either  
Glad u got my back man

Buck:  
Always

Eddie:  
Night Buck

Buck:  
Night Eddie

“Thanks for doing this man, Chris has been talking non stop about this shop.” Eddie thanked him for the tenth time as they got out of his truck. 

“Dude for the last time, stop thanking me.” Buck laughed as they walked up to Eddie’s house. 

They walked in to find Christopher at the table doing his homework with Carla.

“Buck, you are wasting away child! What have you been eating?” Carla scowled as she came up to hug him earning a smug I told you so look from Eddie. 

“Hey Carla.” He greeted.

“BUCK!” Christopher came over to hug him. “Hey, Bud!” 

“Ready to go?” Eddie asked Christopher who nodded with excitement. 

They walked Carla out and headed down the street to the new comic book shop. Christopher was walking faster than normal, which made Buck smile. God, that kid. They arrived at the shop and it only took 3 minutes for Christopher to disappeared within the stacks of comics. Of course, Buck had an eye on him but let him do his own thing. He hung back with Eddie. 

“Weird how?” Eddie asked suddenly and Buck was confused.

Eddie laughed at the look on his face. “You said Buckley night got weird. Weird how.” Eddie asked and Buck felt the color leave him. 

Eddie noticed. “Buck? Is Maddie okay?” Buck nodded. “Yeah, She’s good. God knows how. If anyone should have needed an ear last night it should’ve been her but I’m the one that ended up spilling my guts.” Buck shrugged and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Spill your guts?” Buck sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Buck?” Eddie asked and he could tell he was getting worried.

“Just some personal stuff...identity stuff.” Buck said shrugging again to make it seem...less.

“Identity stuff?” Eddie asked confused. 

Buck looked anywhere but at him. “Sexual identity.” 

The silence was deafening. At least a minute went by. “Oh.” Eddie said. 

Buck stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Hope that isn’t weird for you or…” 

Eddie blinked. “Uh..no. I mean… uh.” 

Buck winced. “If this makes you uncomfortable or like if you ever feel like I’m too touchy or…” Buck winced again...fuck what was he saying.

He heard Eddie snort. “Pretty sure I’m the bigger hugger between the both of us, man.” Eddie bumped his shoulder.

Buck gave a forced laugh. “I mean it, Eddie. You want me gone, say the word…” Eddie grabbed him roughly by the arm.

“Don’t say shit like that. I’m lucky enough that you want to be in my life, our lives. I would never want you gone.” Eddie said seriously and Buck nodded. 

“ I just don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” He mumbled and Eddie looked confused.

“I work with Hen every day and I’m not uncomfortable.” Eddie said with a frown seemly hurt.

“It’s different.” Buck sighed. “Why?” Eddie asked trying to look him in the eye but Buck avoided him.

“Because I’m pretty sure Hen isn’t physically attracted to you, no offense.” Buck said and Eddie looked confused for a second before it dawned on him. “Oh…”

Buck wanted to die. He just ruined everything. “You think I’m hot?” Eddie asked teasingly and Buck glanced up at him surprised by the small smile on Eddie’s lips. 

“You own a mirror.” Buck scoffed and Eddie laughed. “Says the GQ model” Eddie teased looking Buck up and down. Causing Buck to blush.

“You don’t have to do that.” Buck said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Eddie nodded. “I know.” Eddie smiled and before Buck could ask what he meant by that Christopher came up to him asking for some money to buy a comic. 

The rest of the evening was spent with Christopher and it was a great night. When he got back to his apartment and jumped into bed he heard his phone ding. 

Eddie:  
Night Buck

Buck stared down at his phone and smiled

Buck:  
Night Eddie  
Thanks for having my back

Eddie:  
Always

The next day, Hen sniffed him out like a police dog. Apparently Maddie had texted her. Hen wasted no time in making him feel twenty times better than he did before he walked in. God he loved his family. He was really blessed sometimes. Chimney must know now too. Maddie must have said something but Chimney didn’t bring it up or Eddie. Thankfully, Bobby mentioned something about it in private. Said he was proud of him. God, that’s all he ever wanted to hear. He couldn’t stop smiling as he and Eddie joked around in the back of the truck as they headed out on a call. The smiling stopped as they reached the scene. The house was ablaze and bad too. Bobby shouted out some orders and was told no one was inside by the owner. Buck was by the side of the house with the hose when he noticed something move pass the upstairs window. His heart pounded. It moved again and Buck kicked into high gear. He dropped the hose and went towards the back of the house. He checked the door to be safe before busting it down and ran towards the stairs. His radio went off.

“Buck where are you?” Bobby called out.

“Inside, I think someone is upstairs!” Buck answered and he heard cursing on the other end. 

“Buck the house is about to go down!” Eddie growled but Buck ignored him and carefully made his way up the collapse staircase. He called out hoping someone would call back.

“Buck no one is in there. The owner said she was alone. Get out of there!” Bobby ordered but Buck saw a shadow move under the door that was padlocked shut.

“Bobby you better call Athena. The door is padlock shut and there is definitely someone in there.” Buck heard Bobby cursed as Buck took out his bolt cutters. 

Damn this fucking door. A piece of roof fell a foot away from him and he frowned.  
“Buck! You need to get out! The house is coming down!” Eddie growled. 

“I haven’t gotten the door open yet.” Buck said.

“Don’t you dare, Diaz!” He heard Bobby bark and was glad that Bobby was probably holding him back. 

Another piece of roof fell and hit his shoulder. He hissed but manage to get the padlock off. He checked the door and then burst through finding a 17 or 18 year old kid. He clearly had some sort of cognitive disability maybe autism. Buck had to pushed down his anger at the woman who locked him in there. Now was not the time. 

“Hey man, My name’s Buck. I’m going to get ya outta here, okay?” 

The kid just grabbed the side of his head and rocked back and forth. He heard a crash and saw the more debris fell blocking the door. That’s when it saw it the full grown tub at the side of the room. He frowned at how dirty it was but it was the only idea he had. 

“Hey, listen we are going to get under that tub okay. I’m going to flip it over so we don’t get the brunt of the debris.” Buck explained as he manhandled the tub upside down and held it up so the kid could crawl under it.

“Alright. Get under.” Buck ordered gently but the kid didn’t move.

“Buck! Buck! Talk to me, man.” Eddie’s voice came through the radio. 

Buck frowned at the urgency but then looked up at the ceiling knew he had to act fast. He wasn’t exactly gentle when he grabbed the boy but it had to be done. He shoved him under the tub and squeezed in next to him.  
“What’s your name?” Buck asked as he tried to make sure they were mostly covered.

“D-David.” The boy mumbled. 

“Buck! Buck! Fuck Evan! Evan where are you?” Eddie’s voice broke through again but Buck couldn’t reply in the position he was in. 

The rest of the roof fell atop the tub with a loud bang. David yelled but Buck managed to keep him still as more debris continued to hit the tub. Buck could feel the heat and the tub cave slight in. It took a few moments, before things started to settle. He waited longer for the heat to die down. He tried to push the tub off but it was too heavy. He couldn’t reach his radio. So he did the only thing he could think of and banged his helmet against the tub.

“I got something!” He heard Chimney yell and thank god from that man’s hearing. 

It wasn’t long before the tub was pulled off them and Buck stretched his back as Chimney started to check on David. Buck was just about to help when he had the air knocked out of him. He found himself with an arm full of Eddie Diaz. 

“Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!” Eddie whispered in his ear as he clung onto him. 

“Rude…” Buck mumbled jokingly but the look Eddie gave made him gulp in fear. 

“You okay Buck?” Bobby asked as he crouched down next to them. 

“I’m fine.” Buck said as he patted himself over just to make sure.

“Any cuts?” Bobby asked and Buck shook his head.

“Don’t think so.” Buck shrugged and Eddie cursed under his breath.

“Check him out in the truck, Diaz.” Bobby ordered and Eddie nodded hauling Buck up.

Eddie was quiet on the way to the truck and a quiet Eddie was a pissed off Eddie. Once inside Buck sat opposite of Eddie.

“Strip.” Eddie ordered roughly and Buck had to thinking about his grandma to calm himself down because an angry Eddie ordering him to strip was a dream he had a few times. 

Buck rolled his eyes but started to strip until he was down to his uniform pants. Eddie made sure he check every inch of skin including his bruised shoulder and Buck was blushing hard. Buck took off his pants and they both nodded when they saw no blood. He pulled them back over his boxer briefs with a red tinge in his cheeks and sat back down. Eddie still looked pissed. 

“Sorry.” Buck whispered and Eddie deflated before sighing. 

“No, man. I’m sorry. You did good, Buck. You saved that kid’s life. Just give me a minute okay.” Eddie looked down and Buck was shocked to see Eddie’s hands were shaking.

Before he could say anything the rest of the team entered the truck.

“All good?” Bobby asked and Eddie nodded. “All good.” 

Eddie pretty much avoided him the rest of the day. Buck was a bit annoyed but kept his cool. He entered the locker room to change out of his uniform and opened his locker. He was greeted by Christopher’s smiling face. He had just put that picture up yesterday in his locker and seeing it now felt like he just got kicked in the chest. Christopher...Christopher. He felt his breathing become erratic. He gasped for breath and swayed slightly. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and could faintly hear Eddie’s voice.

“Buck breath. Breath, man. Evan. Evan take a deep breath.” Eddie soothed him and Buck felt himself calm down slightly. 

Eddie was staring at him with a confused look. 

“I could have died today...Normally that doesn’t scare me but than…” Buck pointed to Christopher’s picture. “I never really had a reason to come home…” Buck said and Eddie stared at him for a long moment before pulling him into a hug,

“You do now. Okay. We are your reason, Buck. Okay?” Eddie asked softly and Buck nodded as he fought back tears. 

“I never felt that kind of intense fear before…” Buck said and Eddie sighed with a small smile. 

“It’s called being a father. Cause that’s kinda what you are now, man.” Eddie stated seriously and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“Eddie…” 

“You are. Christopher sees you as a second father. He isn’t wrong. You love him. You are there for him. You take care of him.” Eddie stated softly and Buck frowned.

“And to be honest, man. I really need you to be. I can’t do this alone anymore.” Eddie whispered and Buck let out a breath. 

“You really need to stop talking before I do something stupid like kiss you.” Buck blurted out and Eddie tilted his head.

“You make it sound like that would be so repulsive to me.” Eddie frowned and Buck stared at him.

“You’re not gay, man or bi.” Buck stated but Eddie shrugged. “Maybe I’m Bucksexual.” Eddie teased but Buck glared at him.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He hissed at Eddie, who just raised an eyebrow. “You are a lot of things, Buck but you are not a coward. Try it.” Buck didn't know if it was the coward comment that pissed him off or the ‘try it’ but before he could stop himself he slammed Eddie into the lockers and kissed him hard. 

Their tongues clashed with a need that was so fucking instinctual that Buck would have though they had done this a thousand times. He groaned as Eddie bit his lower lip gently. He felt Eddie’s hands on his waist and he pushed himself closer. He felt Eddie pull away only to latch onto his neck leaving little love bites.

“About...fucking...time…” Eddie growled out between love bites. 

Buck groaned as he felt Eddie’s hand palming him through his work pants.

“Definitely Bucksexual!” Buck moaned and Eddie laughed. 

“Idiota. He estado enamorado de ti por meses.” Eddie whispered before reattaching himself to Buck’s lips. 

(Idiot. I’ve been in love with you for months.)


End file.
